Bullshit
by TeamLouis
Summary: ""@skyleridk Hows this, Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy why can't you accept that." Connerie. Hum. C'était nouveau. Harry regarda l'écran un peu plus longtemps. Le management avait encore découvert quelque chose ? Il semblait que oui." #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Présence d'un lemon entre les deux hommes. Dans cette histoire, ils ne sont que meilleurs amis.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

….

"_ skyl__eridk Hows this, Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy why can't you accept that."_

Connerie. Hum. C'était nouveau. Harry regarda l'écran un peu plus longtemps. Le management avait encore découvert quelque chose ? Il semblait que oui. Et ça n'avait jamais vraiment de sens, de toute façon. Harry et Louis prenaient ça comme une blague, toutes ces choses _Larry Stylinson_ que les fans faisaient. Bien sûr, ils étaient un peu plus proches que les amis normaux étaient, mais qui s'en souciait ? Ils n'avaient jamais été trop loin, ils n'avaient jamais brisé les règles, ils avaient toujours fait ce qu'on leur disait.

Et c'était autre chose. Ils n'avaient jamais dit qu'ils étaient homosexuels, et chaque interview impliquait de parler de ce qu'ils recherchaient chez les filles, pas chez les garçons. Ils n'avaient jamais rien dit au sujet des hommes, à moins qu'ils ne parlent les uns des autres, alors pourquoi cette agitation ? Pourquoi le management devait toujours appuyer sur le groupe cette tension insupportable avec les règlements stupides et les _non, tu ne peux t'asseoir près de lui_ ? C'était stupide. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile, mais maintenant ils ne pouvaient même plus agir trop intimement l'un envers l'autre.

Ce qui amenait à un autre point. Toute leur gloire, tout avait commencé par l'amour de leurs fans. Si vous enleviez ça, alors ils n'étaient plus le groupe qu'ils étaient devenus. Pourquoi changer quelque chose qui fonctionnait si bien ? Si c'était parce qu'ils pouvaient faire plus d'argent, alors c'était un mensonge. One Direction était devenu une machine, prenant l'argent de tout l'engouement des fans dans le monde. Mais vraiment, l'argent n'était pas un problème.

La seule conclusion qu'Harry trouva était que les fans étaient incroyablement confiants de croire qu'il y avait plus qu'une amitié entre lui et Louis. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il y avait. Une croyance. Les gens croyaient en beaucoup de choses. Certains croyaient en Dieu, d'autres croyaient en plusieurs dieux. Certains croyaient que les dieux n'existaient pas, et certains pensaient qu'ils étaient leur propre dieu. Beaucoup de personnes avaient cru à la fin du monde en 2000, et beaucoup de gens croyaient que le monde allait prendre fin en 2012. Et même s'il n'y avait aucune preuve sur l'une de ces croyances, ce n'était pas important, parce que, quand vous croyiez en quelque chose, vous aviez une opinion ferme sur elle, et depuis quand était-ce mal d'avoir une opinion ?

Le management semblait vouloir mettre des preuves derrière le fait que rien ne se passait entre Louis et Harry, autre que de l'amitié, même quand ce n'était pas nécessaire, ce qui était en soi vraiment dégoûtant. Si être proche de son ami était méprisé, Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il ne serait plus autorisé à faire dans le futur.

Harry frotta une main sur son visage et ferma son ordinateur portable, en poussant un soupir. Ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose sur laquelle il devait s'attarder, cela ne voulait rien dire. Vraiment.

Il prit une autre inspiration pour se calmer avant de se lever, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour détendre ses muscles après avoir été assis trop longtemps. Il avait besoin d'une douche, et Louis ne devait pas revenir avant une heure.

Il prit son temps sous la douche, l'eau chaude pour détendre ses muscles et stopper son agitation. Cela l'avait affecté plus que ça ne l'aurait dû. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avant, redoutant le retour de Louis après une journée avec Eleanor, effrayé de ce que le management aurait fait d'autre sur le Twitter de Louis, mal pour les pauvres fans qui étaient derrière leur ordinateur.

Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment pourquoi il tremblait autant. Peut-être que c'était à cause de cette voix dans sa tête qui était sceptique. Et si ce n'était pas entièrement la faute du management ? Et s'ils n'avaient rien fait ? Et si c'était Louis qui avait écrit ce tweet, ce qu'Harry pensait vraiment ?

Harry ordonna à la petite voix dans sa tête de se taire. Ca ne pouvait pas être Louis, il n'aurait pas été si désagréable avec un fan. Il n'était jamais aussi impoli. Mais le management ne pouvait pas tout faire. Louis avait dû avoir un rôle là-dedans. Et maintenant qu'Harry s'en rendait compte, il était furieux. Cette petite voix avait raison, Louis avait au moins quelque chose à voir avec ça, et ce n'était pas bon, parce qu'ils étaient censés être amis, et _Larry Stylinson_ était une blague, ça ne voulait rien dire, vraiment, tout ceci était ridicule.

Harry s'habilla violemment, tirant durement ses vêtements, déchirant presque sa chemise. Il ne put s'en empêcher maintenant, il voyait rouge. Sa tête lui tournait. Il ne pouvait pas souvent voir sa famille, parce qu'il était trop occupé. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de petite-amie, parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Il ne pouvait pas beaucoup sortir avec ses amis, parce qu'il avait autre chose qu'il devait faire. Louis était la seule chose, la seule personne, qui était forte, sur qui il pouvait compter, et maintenant, on lui avait enlevé, aussi.

Il marchait à travers sa chambre, tirant sur ses cheveux et retenant les larmes de colère. Qu'avait-il fait dans sa jeune vie pour mériter toute cette merde ? C'était grotesque, et Harry se sentait malade. Ses poumons étaient comprimés, et sa mâchoire était contractée, dure, trop dure, et il ne pouvait pas se calmer. Sur l'ensemble des garçons, il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui intéressait le plus les médias, et ça allait, il s'en fichait parce qu'il avait Louis, et Louis savait comment lui changer les idées, ou le faire rire, et c'était si bon. Mais maintenant, ce n'était pas seulement les médias qui l'attaquaient, c'était Louis.

Harry ne put empêcher le coup de poing contre le mur, et il ne se soucia pas de la peau fendue sur ses articulations, ou le sang qui giclait sur le papier-peint. Il étouffait, pourquoi faisait-il si chaud ici ? Et là, il entendit les clés gratter une serrure et une porte grincer en s'ouvrant, et Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il était arrivé dans le salon, mais il était ici. Louis ne l'avait pas encore regardé, un léger sourire sur son visage après une agréable journée avec Eleanor.

Harry n'était pas heureux. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'avait pas fait cela, Louis l'avait fait, et c'était lui qui devait être mal, pas Harry. Et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Son esprit hurlait de douleur, et Harry leva les poings, poussant violemment Louis contre le mur, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, parce que ce n'était pas juste.

Louis laissa échapper un souffle dur, les yeux écarquillés et remplis de surprise, mais qui devinrent rapidement remplis de peur. Harry ne put lui en vouloir, il savait que son visage devait être effrayant, il pouvait sentir ses sourcils froncés, sa bouche serrée, ses yeux durs et odieux.

« -Harry…

-Tais-toi. »

Harry était en colère, très en colère, et tout était rouge maintenant. Louis avait déjà dit ce qu'il voulait. C'était au tour d'Harry maintenant.

« -C'est bon de savoir comment tu te sens, Louis. Tout ce temps, je pensais que nous étions dans le même bateau, mais je suppose que je me suis trompé.

-Harry, s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Harry poussa à nouveau les épaules de Louis, savourant le bruit quand sa tête cogna contre le mur.

« -Tais-toi ! Tu es tellement con, tu le sais ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu ais tellement honte de moi ? »

Harry ne voulait pas crier, mais il criait, il criait au visage de Louis, mettant l'accent sur chaque question avec une autre poussée violente contre le mur, jusqu'à ce que Louis pleure, ses mains serrant la chemise d'Harry, tremblant et priant pour qu'il arrête.

« -S'il te plait, s'il te plait, Harry, arrête, arrête. »

Ses faibles tentatives pour arrêter Harry ne firent qu'accentuer sa colère, et il ne pouvait même plus penser. Il tira brusquement Louis, avant de le faire tomber au sol. Louis pleurait maintenant, essayant de rouler, mais Harry fut plus rapide, grimpant sur lui à califourchon, avant de saisir ses poignets pour s'assurer qu'il n'irait nulle part.

« -Harry, s'il te plait, tu me fais mal. »

Louis avait l'air pathétique. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, sa chemise était de travers, ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes. Des halètements tremblants sortaient de sa bouche, et il se tortillait sous l'emprise d'Harry, luttant contre la poigne de fer.

Harry rit, droit dans le visage de Louis, parce que c'était drôle, vraiment. Avait-il pensé qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Honnêtement, la situation était risible. Harry avait Louis, Louis Tomlinson, impuissant, épinglé au sol, le priant pour qu'il arrête, et Harry avait tout le contrôle, pour une fois. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait au garçon en dessous de lui, et c'était si bon, parce qu'apparemment, Louis pensait qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait faire à Harry aussi.

Louis se débattait, la panique évidente dans son expression. Et c'était peut-être justifié. Harry n'était pas exactement dans son état normal. Ses yeux étaient froids, la bouche dans un rictus, les ongles s'enfonçant dans les poignets de Louis. Il était fou, mais ils étaient amis, et généralement, ils ne se battaient pas l'un et l'autre. Ils auraient dû se jeter quelques piques jusqu'à ce que la colère disparaisse et que la dispute soit réglée.

Harry ne voulait pas régler la dispute. Il voulait qu'ils soient à égalité. Œil pour œil. Harry avait mal à l'intérieur, alors Louis devait souffrir aussi.

« -Harry, s'il te plait, bouge. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'avais peur que tout le monde me juge, nous juge, et je ne sais pas, j'ai tout cassé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Si j'avais su que ça t'affecterai autant, je ne l'aurais jamais fait. »

Et les excuses étaient normalement suffisantes, mais c'était faux, c'était inutile, parce qu'Harry avait pris son parti, et Louis n'avait pas dit que le management l'avait forcé à le faire. C'était lui, il l'avait fait, et cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait rien derrière, pas de pression. Il avait tout décidé.

Harry leva son poing, et vit la réalisation dans les yeux de Louis, il vit la terreur et le découragement avant de son visage, d'abord son œil, puis sa joue. Il recommença, mais Louis leva une main, ses poignets enfin libérés, et il repoussa Harry, uniquement pour ramper sur lui, les coups venant de partout. Avant même de le savoir, Harry eut une ecchymose venant de Louis sur la tempe.

Mais Harry était encore furieux, et la douleur ne faisait que l'exciter, donc il saisit Louis par les bras et le retourna, à califourchon une fois de plus sur sa taille. Et c'était peut-être la colère qu'il ressentait, et le rouge qu'il voyait, mais ce n'était plus des coups de poing maintenant. Non, il mordait Louis, il mordait ses lèvres, son cou, ses clavicules. Ses mains appuyaient sur les côtes de Louis, ses doigts trouvèrent les os de sa hanche exposée, enfonçant ses ongles dedans.

Louis ne bougea plus pendant une seconde, le corps rigide, avant qu'il ne rencontre Harry, griffant son dos, ses épaules, ses dents mordant derrière son oreille. C'était mieux que n'importe quel combat aux poings, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait, et Harry laissa échapper un gémissement quand les ongles courts de Louis entaillèrent son dos, sentant la flamme et la brûlure dans sa peau.

Harry se pencha pour chuchoter vivement à l'oreille de Louis.

« -Je suppose que tu as raison. Larry Stylinson est une grosse connerie. »

Il avança agressivement ses hanches et Louis jeta sa tête en arrière, gémissant, relevant son bassin pour plus de frictions.

« -Tu aimes ça, Louis ? Tu sais que c'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent que nous fassions, ce qu'ils imaginent que nous faisons.

-Harry, s'il te plait.

-S'il te plait quoi, Louis ? »

Harry s'amusait maintenant, fixant les lèvres de Louis, entendant ses petits gémissements et halètements.

« -Tu veux que j'arrête ? C'est trop de conneries pour toi ? sourit Harry, les yeux pétillants.

-S'il te plait, fais quelque chose. J'ai envie… Je veux que tu me touches. »

Louis regarda le garçon au-dessus de lui, les paupières mi-closes, les yeux voilés de luxure, et il continuait d'avancer lentement ses hanches vers celles d'Harry.

Harry était à moitié tenté de le taquiner un peu plus, mais il était conscient de son propre désir de plus en plus grand, et tout ceci était très excitant. Ils n'avaient jamais fait ça avant, c'était le règlement, les seules limites qu'ils avaient, mais ils étaient tous les deux conscients de leur comportement négligent et leur désir maladroit.

Harry arracha la chemise de Louis, un sourire en coin quand Louis fit la même chose avec sa propre chemise. Ils s'embrassèrent, les bouches serrées, les dents s'entrechoquant, les langues se battant. Harry avait chaud, partout, il ne pouvait pas décider si c'était le fait qu'il faisait ça avec un garçon ou si c'était Louis. Tout semblait irréel, et Harry se rapprocha de Louis, juste pour se rassurer que ça se passait vraiment, qu'il était vraiment en train de _le_ faire avec son meilleur ami.

Dès lors, tout progressa rapidement, les mains trouvèrent les fermetures Eclair, les boutons sautèrent, jusqu'au ce qu'ils soient tous les deux complètement nus l'un contre l'autre, le bruit des gémissements et des halètements remplissant leur appartement. Louis parlait tout seul des _Harry, plus, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de plus, touche-moi, s'il te plait_. Harry n'avait jamais été avec un homme avant, mais la façon dont Louis se tordait sous lui éloigna ses doutes, et il ordonna à Louis de sucer ses doigts.

Avec les doigts d'Harry en lui, Louis était détruit, avide de lui, poussant ses hanches sur les phalanges d'Harry, laissant échapper des gémissements digne d'une star du porno, plaidant pour avoir plus. Harry était complètement fasciné, regardant comment ses doigts avaient disparu dans son meilleur ami, et Louis adorait ça. Harry avait l'impression qu'il pouvait jouir juste à la vue qui se trouvait devant lui.

« -Tu es beau. »

Il n'avait pas voulu que cela sorte, mais c'était vrai. Il voulait lécher chaque centimètre du corps chaud de son amant.

Les yeux de Louis s'ouvrirent, bloquant immédiatement ceux d'Harry, et il sourit. Il arqua son dos et écarta encore plus les jambes quand un gémissement arracha sa gorge.

« -Tu vas me baiser, Styles ? »

Harry était trop excité pour se rendre compte que Louis essayait de le séduire, avec les doigts au plus profond de lui. Il retira sa main, ignorant le grognement de Louis à la sensation de perte, et cracha dans sa paume, faisant de son mieux pour se lubrifier. Il ne voulait pas blesser Louis.

Harry plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Louis, gardant le contact visuel avec lui, et il s'enfonça lentement en lui. Louis saisit les bras de son amant, serrant les dents alors qu'il se forçait à se détendre. Harry sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle. Louis était serré et chaud et c'était tellement bon, et il le pénétra sans avertissement, faisant crier Louis.

« -Ca fait mal ? haleta Harry, essayant de rester calme assez longtemps pour obtenir une réponse. »

Louis rouvrit les yeux, la douleur clair dans le bleu cristallin, mais il secoua la tête, une fois, déglutissant avant de dire.

« -Non, continue. S'il te plait, je le veux tellement. »

Harry tomba dans un rythme lent, mais ne le garda pas longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfonce en Louis avec violence, ses cris, plus fort, plus vite, de plus en plus. Louis laissait des ecchymoses sur les bras d'Harry, ses yeux parcourant ses colliers, puis les yeux de son amant, presque noir de plaisir.

Harry écarta un peu ses genoux pour obtenir un meilleur angle, et Louis laissa échapper un gémissement guttural, serrant autour d'Harry et mordant son épaule pour arrêter son flux de _oui, oui, Harry, fais le encore, encore_. Harry frappait son sweet spot, satisfait de la façon dont il faisait crier Louis, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la chaleur familière se recroqueviller en lui.

Louis laissa échapper un gémissement rompu, jouissant sur son ventre et serrant plus fort autour d'Harry. Ses coups devinrent négligents, bestiaux même, désespérés dans la libération. Louis tremblait contre lui, plus sensible, mais murmurant à l'oreille d'Harry, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de son meilleur ami, le pressant en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à son tour. Harry ralentit ses coups, les gémissements de Louis le firent se retirer et rouler sur les côtés.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé, Haz. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'étais juste énervé. »

Sa voix était rauque et sa poitrine se soulevait toujours à un rythme rapide, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« -Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais tellement fou à ce sujet, continua Louis. Mais je suis heureux de l'avoir été. C'était incroyable. »

Harry regarda les yeux bleus de Louis, souriant encore plus à l'expression satisfaite sur son visage.

«-Je sais, je suis un assez bon baiseur, rit Harry, poussant l'épaule de son meilleur ami. »

Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à se relever, riant des morsures d'amour sombres qui parsemaient leurs cous et la démarche hésitante de Louis, qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain à travers la douleur dans le bas de son dos.

Ils n'en parlèrent pas beaucoup après, c'était devenu quelque chose qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient seuls. Il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de mots, leurs expressions disaient toujours ce qu'ils pensaient, de toute façon. Louis voyait encore Eleanor, bien sûr, elle était sa petite-amie, même si les choses avaient changé. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de bloquer les yeux verts clairs, inclinant ses sourcils lentement, léchant sa lèvre inférieure, laissant ses yeux descendre vers le bas, puis remonter vers le regard insistant d'Harry durant les interviews, suggérant, demandant, plaidant un _je te veux_.

Harry n'avait pas l'esprit de partage, surtout quand Louis lui revenait, appuyant plus de bleus sur ses bras et léchant sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas dépendre de Louis, de toute façon, il était son meilleur ami, et Harry aimait toujours avoir de la compagnie féminine à chaque fois qu'il sortait.

Mais maintenant, il avait tout de Louis, absolument tout qu'il pouvait lui donner, et il aimait ça.


End file.
